Growing: Nara-Style
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Growing up is a process; Shikadai knows he'll get there soon enough. Sequel-of-sorts to 'Learning: Nara-Style'. Contains spoilers for Naruto manga chapter 700.


**A/N**: A sequel of sorts, to Learning: Nara Style. This contains major spoilers for Naruto manga chapter 700 (Epilogue).

Special Note: Happy birthday to darling AngelRain61!

* * *

**Growing: Nara Style**

Nara Shikadai usually introduces himself as Shikadai; just Shikadai. Most people in the village know him as "the Nara kid", and that's just how Shikadai likes it. Most of his classmates at the Academy know his _Oyaji_, the Hokage's Advisor, but less know his _ojisan_, the Kazekage of Sunagakure. It would take a while to introduce his prominent relatives from the two preceding generations: two Kazekages, three Kage advisors, two _Jōnin Hanchō_, the Commander of Suna's Puppeteer Corps; four clan heads in total; this excludes the multiple accolades they have been conferred with at some point in their illustrious careers which are still going strong (in the case of the preceding generation). Shikadai is quite honored to have such outstanding relatives, but he does not flaunt their relationship, because he considers himself a self-respecting shinobi-to-be. With his parentage and his heritage, he has the pressure to surpass his predecessors and succeed his father. After all, they have been grooming him painstakingly.

Shikadai's mother is one of the few kunoichi mothers still on active shinobi duty, albeit on a sort of part-time basis, because she is only summoned for specific short-term missions. The Five Great Nations are on good relations with each other, and these days, the most challenging missions the nations receive are largely the capture or eradication of rogue nins. Even these are few and far between; the Kages of the Five Nations, having fought shoulder-to-shoulder in the Fourth Shinobi War, take their peacekeeping very seriously, and even the daimyōs' attempts at manipulations are swiftly nipped in the bud, for no survivor of the Fourth War is willing to jeopardise this forged alliance after having nearly lost the shinobi way of life for good.

Instead, the Konoha kunoichi have frequent sparring sessions with each other, for fitness and skills-upkeeping purposes. Shinobi who are off-duty in the village are often invited to spar, and Shikadai rather enjoys watching these sparring sessions. _Okaa-chan_ otherwise enjoys cultivating plants – herbs, medicinal plants and other assorted genus; anyone who crossed paths with the adept Nara matriarch would likely think she had been born a Nara. With her green fingers the envy of many plant enthusiasts – even Ino-_obachan_ held her skill in high esteem – Shikadai had at first doubted whether Temari had indeed been a Suna native. After careful scrutiny of plant enthusiasts, he had since revised his theory, that his _Okaa-chan_ was just an enviable diligent enthusiast who had developed a natural knack of finding the right balance between theoretical rationale, formulated directions and improvised practical actions, thereby excelling in the art of botany.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Shikadai is given quite a lot of leeway in going around on his own; outside of his schooling hours and training schedules, his time is largely his. Some of his classmates (particularly those from civilian families) are envious of this allowance, but Shikadai knows what this liberty dictates of him; knows that he has to be accountable for his time and actions. Since both training and pranks are a bore, Shikadai often explores the Nara grounds, finding solitude in the quiet areas (and potential hideouts for when evading _Okaa-chan_). Unfortunately, however, _Oyaji_ is usually the one sent out after him, and there is no hiding from _Oyaji_. Shikadai has a strange suspicion that Oyaji might have frequently done this in his youth, himself, since he is always found within minutes once Shikamaru gets involved. Father and son then typically spend some time out in the woods, talking things out, and Shikadai is then ushered back into the fold, to give an account to Temari.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

When all else fails, _Obaa-chan_'s quarters have become a place of respite for Shikadai. Whenever he needs space or a moment of peace, he seeks solace under her roof. _Obaa-chan_ lets him be, but does not indulge him. She can always tell if he needs reprimand or comfort, or simply some company, and proceeds to whip it out accordingly. Shikadai absolutely adores his _Obaa-chan_, although he prefers to believe he's not making this obvious. Although she is highly regarded by the Nara clansmen, and is often called on by the ladies, she is fiercely independent, refusing obligatory offers of assistance and only allowing those who genuinely wish to learn from her to stay by her side (she would otherwise resolutely decline any assistance with her chores). Few members are given the privilege of assisting _Obaa-chan_, and these tend to be those who genuinely care about Yoshino (she politely refuses all other offers to help out, even the well-meaning ones); even Shikadai could sense this much. Like with _Okaa-chan_,_ Obaa-chan_ would never be wont to display weakness before those she was not close to. Interestingly, _Obaa-chan_'s face always lights up whenever his _oji-san_s visit from Suna; her quarters are virtually their second home in Konoha. Age has not gotten in her way of mobility, and Shikadai has stayed by her side taking it all in.

Once, Shikadai couldn't bear to watch _Obaa-chan_ bent over, washing the dishes, her lonely back towards him, and asked earnestly if he could help. Taken aback, Yoshino dumbly nodded, and young Shikadai noisily, with much effort (most of it _Obaa-chan_'s), dragged a stool over to the sink to do the dishes alongside her.

In time, Shikadai would gain the strength to hold heavy crockery, the technique of managing slippery plates, and the dexterity to catch falling crockery, and _Obaa-chan_ would relent and let him run the show on his own, after his earnest pleas, whenever he visited her. Even so, she would sit herself by him and they had many heartfelt conversations over dish-washing in this manner.

Now and then, _Oyaji_ or _Okaa-chan_ would join them, as would some of _Oyaji_'s old pals. _Obaa-chan_'s quarters, although small, produced immensely warm moments.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Although _Oyaji_ is touted as the genius (Shikadai first heard this from the _Nanadaime Hokage_), _Okaa-chan_ is not to be underestimated either. It took Shikadai some years to realize this, because _Okaa-chan_ was always able to conceal this well. When _Okaa-chan_ is angered, you'd better hope she's taking off after you with a _Tessen_, shooting verbal threats after you with increasing volume, because once she speaks calmly, even going as far as affixing a "dear" behind your name, there is no saving you. Unless, of course, _Oyaji_ decides to be benevolent and eventually step in, after letting _Okaa-chan_'s lesson sink in.

Ironically, or perhaps fittingly, it is usually _Oyaji_'s reprimands that get to Shikadai the most; when it matters, where _Okaa-chan_ might occasionally relent with some appeasing, _Oyaji_ will not, and Shikadai is filled with shame when _Oyaji_ is disappointed with him. Fortunately, however, _Oyaji_ is his old man, and once he's driven his point across and is satisfied that Shikadai has reflected sufficiently, _Oyaji _vanquishes his remorse, and the two are best pals and confidantes again.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

The first time he was allowed to make his own way home without supervision, Shikadai decided to take a brief stroll around Konoha. He'd had the sense to inform _Okaa-chan_ that he'd be out till evening, beforehand (freedom was to be savored, after all), and found himself looking up at the Hokage Tower, with the Hokage rock carvings forming a majestic backdrop. Recalling history as he studied each figure closely, he was struck with the thought that the rock face could only be carved with that many more faces, and that someone ought to start thinking about where else to carve subsequent Hokages' faces. He was bringing to mind the life-sized sculptures of the Kazekages used in Suna; he'd closely examined the sculptures of their _Yondaime Kazekage_, his grandfather Rasa, and their _Godaime Kazekage_, his Gaara-_ojisan_, and had noted the resemblances between them. Shikadai was so deep in thought that he failed to notice _Konoha no Orenji Hokage_'s presence until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's been a while, Shikadai," expressed Naruto.

"Naruto-_oj_\- Uh. _ Nanadaime_!" greeted Shikadai, taken by surprise.

Naruto just ruffled Shikadai's hair fondly, and Shikadai did not protest, as he was still getting over the realization that shinobi, however juvenile, should never let themselves be taken by surprise, especially not in their own nations.

"Looking for Shikamaru?" chuckled Naruto, at the irony, for it was typically Shikadai who greeted non-Nara shinobi visitors to the Nara compound with, "Looking for _Oyaji_?" and other associated variants.

The young Nara heir shook his head, explaining, "I was just strolling and ended up here."

"Since you're here, care to have lunch with me?" Naruto invited.

Shikadai saw no reason to refuse; he had no real plans for the day, anyway.

As it was lunch time, the Hokage Tower was largely devoid of activity. Naruto briefly gave Shikadai a personal tour, before finally leading him to his office. Shikadai settled himself in a chair across Naruto's desk, unpacked the bento set prepared by _Okaa-chan_ that morning, and offered it to Naruto. Naruto beamed at him gratefully, and pulled out a ramen cup, by way of declining the offer. Shikadai politely waited for Naruto to prepare and unfurl his ramen, cooked to perfection, Uzumaki-style, before they both started chomping on food.

There was a curt knock on the door, and the visitor let himself in; Naruto, with his mouth full, raised his hand in greeting to Shikamaru, without even needing to look up.

"Nar-" Shikamaru started, only to cut himself off when he noticed Shikadai, who offered his bento for the second time that day.

"Hello, _Oyaji_," Shikadai rose, and excused himself with a bows to his superiors, "Thank you for your company, _Nanadaime-sama_; I'll let myself out. Later, _Oyaji_."

Naruto noted the packed lunch Shikamaru had brought; the two often lunched together when Shikamaru was not on missions, and stopped Shikadai with, "Let's eat together."

Shikadai reclaimed his seat, and Shikamaru settled down beside him.

"Oh, and Shikadai?" Naruto decided with a wink after taking another bite, "Just continue calling me _Ojisan_ like you always have; you're like a son to me."

Shikadai looked to Shikamaru for direction, and on receiving a permissive nod, gave Naruto a small bow in acknowledgement, and the rest of the meal was filled with chomps and talk of their families. Naruto could not resist extolling his childhood antics to Shikadai (Shikamaru held his head at Naruto's sudden bout of excitement). Shikadai had looked at Shikamaru incredulously, receiving affirmation of Naruto's pranks. In the next half-minute, it was clear to Shikamaru from Shikadai's transparent changes in posture and expressions, that his son had reached his conclusion: One, pranking seemed to run in the Uzumaki family (whether the mild Himawari also picked this up was anybody's guess); two, Boruto had a long, long way to go to surpass his father; three, by the natural progression of succeeding generations surpassing their predecessors, Boruto had better get more of his dad's attention, or Konoha was in for a whole new level of mischief (and by extension, ruin).

Having relived his glory days for the first time in perhaps two decades, Naruto remained oblivious to this progression of thoughts, misreading Shikadai's dismayed expression as wonderment, and got carried away with conspiratorially letting Shikadai in on his more outrageous prank achievements.

Shikadai slumped in his chair, and Shikamaru's lips quirked at this reaction; Shikadai had reached a decision.

"Is there um… anything… I can help you with, Naruto_-ojisan_?" a reluctant but sincere Shikadai asked.

Naruto was visibly astonished, because it was _Nara_ Shikadai, of all people, who was offering his help.

"Uh, sure," replied Naruto, with a grin, while scratching his head, looking at Shikamaru in puzzlement.

Shikamaru merely smiled mysteriously and assigned Shikadai some non-classified work. If not because of sheer necessity, there was no way Shikadai would have been compelled to even consider making such an offer. Naruto was truly something, being able to fortuitously motivate even Shikadai to develop a sense of responsibility at the tender age of seven, and entirely unintentionally.

Hokage and Advisor called it a day earlier than usual, and seeing the young boy stretching and stifling a yawn, Shikamaru lifted his son upon his shoulders. Temari smiled at the sight of Shikamaru coming through their front door, Shikadai fast asleep atop his shoulders, using his _Oyaji_'s head as pillow. Shikamaru converted his _Kage Shibari no jutsu_ (Shikadai's safety belt) to a variant of _Kage Nui_, gently lowering Shikadai from his shoulders, into Temari's awaiting arms. Shikadai stirred slightly, but did not awaken, and was tugged snugly in bed by Temari.

From then, Shikadai became a regular fixture at the Hokage Tower, turning up on alternate afternoons when he had no training or commitments for the day. He would help Naruto-_ojisan_ with some filing, sorting and other errands so that he and _Oyaji_ could finish up sooner and get back to their families. By the end of his first week at the Tower, Naruto had allocated a small monthly allowance for Shikadai and asked Shikamaru to map out a long-term plan involving duties requiring increasing finesse to handle. Shikadai had adamantly refused gratuity of any sort, because by turning up at the Tower, he was getting to spend more time with his old man, excusing himself from some chores to be done at home, helping curb Boruto's pranks (more time with Naruto meant less need for pranks), and learning about the intriguing nuances of shinobi tasks and history. Naruto's insistence, however, made Shikadai the first of his peers to start doing (and being employed to do) real 'shinobi work', but it never crossed his mind to brag about it.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

The day after their very first exam at the Academy, Shikadai had arrived unusually early to approach Aburame-_sensei_ with a request.

"Aburame-_sensei_, could I ask for a favour?" Shikadai tried.

"You wish to know your results?" replied Shino.

"Not until the others do too," Shikadai clarified.

"What is your request, Shikadai?" asked his sensei.

"I might be mistaken, _sensei_, but I'm guessing Sarada did very well," Shikadai said, and Shino frowned; such unhealthy competition at a young age was not healthy, and Shino had a good mind to bring this up to Shikamaru.

"Don't get me wrong, _sensei_. It's just… she studies so hard and puts so much effort into doing well, and I think she'd be really disappointed if she… didn't top the class," explained the young Nara boy in earnest.

Shino's frown relaxed, and after some deliberation, he revealed to Shikadai, "You and Sarada both topped the class this time, Shikadai."

It was now Shikadai's turn to frown; his disappointed look made Shino wonder if he had read the boy wrongly and gotten manipulated to reveal the information Shikadai had wished to know in the first place, but Shikadai's next words stunned Shino even more.

"_Sensei_, could you just announce that Sarada topped the class? Leave me out of it; she's worked really hard for this, and it means a lot to her."

Shino wondered how much Shikadai knew about Sarada's background; with a diligent and renowned mother like Sakura, and an elite shinobi father like Sasuke with whom she had limited contact, there was little doubt that Sarada would aspire to be the best, to have just one more reason for her parents to be proud of her. Perhaps she might even dare to hope that her father would return, even if briefly, to commend her.

When announcing the results, Shino acceded to Shikadai's request, and the students turned admiring looks upon Sarada. When Shino saw the lovely beam on Sarada's face when he announced that she'd topped the class with a perfect score, and Shikadai's contented smile when he saw Sarada's expression, he knew he'd made the right judgment call in taking Shikadai's suggestion.

After class that day, Shikadai had gone straight to the Hokage Tower to report for duty. Naruto-_ojisan_ wore a stern look, and Shikadai wondered if he had somehow messed some of the records up the day before.

"Shikadai," Naruto gravely greeted, "This is a report of your superior's assessment of you, and I must say I had not expected this. I had high expectations of you."

Shikadai knew his _Oyaji_ was flanking Naruto, and did not dare meet his eyes; he did not think he could read the disappointment in his old man's eyes without breaking down. Perhaps he had been wrong in believing that someone as young and as unqualified as him was ready to assume shinobi responsibilities, however insignificant. In the end, he had thought too highly of himself, and become a bother. He hoped he had not implicated _Oyaji_ or _Naruto-ojisan_ with whatever mistake he had made. He instead bowed his head in acceptance of the Hokage's remonstration, and awaited details of the report.

He started when he felt two hands on his shoulder, and looked straight into the blue eyes of Naruto-_ojisan_, who had lowered himself to Shikadai's eye level. _Ojisan_'s eyes were twinkling with mirth, and Shikadai sneaked a glance towards his old man, who had just clapped him on the back.

"You have surpassed our expectations, Shikadai. Shino wished to highly commend you for your concern for your friends, and your impeccable judgment in understanding others. Also, congratulations on your outstanding results."

Shikadai's eyes widened as Naruto's words sank in, and his face coloured as he realized that he had just fallen victim to one of Naruto's pranks (the knowledge of which he had been privy to), like a gullible one year old.

Naruto, by this point finally realized that Shikadai had taken his act very seriously, and was beating himself up about disappointing him and Shikamaru, and promptly rectified his mistake by apologizing profusely. Shikadai was, however, quite mortified, and turned to bury his reddened face in his _Oyaji_'s coat. _Oyaji_ hugged him with one hand, and patted his head soothingly.

When Shikadai regained his composure, the chastised look Naruto-_ojisan_ wore erased any reproachful feelings he might have felt, and Shikadai offered Naruto a hug to reassure him that he had gotten over the fiasco and there were no ill feelings. The three then proceed with lunch, where Naruto eagerly coaxed stories about the Academy students from Shikadai, allowing Shikamaru to better understand their class dynamics and file the information away for the eventual team formations. Shikadai then took his leave to sort out the records in the Archives.

Shikamaru and Shikadai were warmly embraced by Temari back at home, and Temari was visibly dying of curiosity, but restraining herself from asking Shikadai about his grades and instead trying to get an indication from Shikamaru about how things went; Naruto and Shikamaru would no doubt have been updated about the results of the Academy students.

"Aburame-_sensei_ was here earlier," Temari revealed, handing a sealed scroll to Shikadai, with, "He left this for you."

Shino had obviously decided to be his usual cryptic self, and not let Temari in on the happenings of the day, noted Shikamaru. Temari had clearly not found it fitting to ask, despite being completely entitled to.

Shikadai took the scroll and thanked his mum, then tucked into his meal. _Oyaji_ let Shikadai appease his hunger, before asking if they could see his paper. The students were only ever given copies of their papers; the originals were usually filed in the shinobi dossiers for reference purposes.

Shikadai produced the paper, handing it to his _Okaa-chan_, who had her hand expectantly outstretched. She skimmed through the paper, becoming increasingly pleased with what she saw, before handing it to _Oyaji_, who likewise examined the content. His parents shared a look while Shikadai continued with his meal nonchalantly. Shikadai's responses by far outpaced both the theoretical components and practical applications of his curriculum, reflecting a sturdy understanding that many Chūnin-ready Genin could only hope to one day grasp. Temari was definitely impressed, because she had never been able to pull something like this off despite her intellect and higher than average tenacity; Shikadai must have gotten Shikamaru's genius.

When Shikadai was done with his meal, he spontaneously brought his and his parents' dishes to the sink, using a stool to reach over to wash the dishes (they had Yoshino to thank for inspiring Shikadai to do the dishes, for he never could bear to see her toiling away on her own in the kitchen). When he returned, Shikamaru and Temari ambushed him with hugs, pats and praises.

"Your _obaa-chan_ and _ojisan_s will be so proud when they hear of this," Temari could hardly contain her excitement.

After dinner, Shikamaru asked Shikadai to take a walk with him, and confided that he used to get the lowest grades in class. Shikadai found this difficult to digest, and wondered if this was his dad's idea of a joke. Chōji-_ojisan_ had previously also affirmed that Shikamaru was a genius (Shikadai knew from personal experience that he could not always take Naruto-_ojisan _seriously), and Chōji-_ojisan_ would not lie, much less about something like this, but who would call the dead last a genius? Unless… his dad was a late bloomer?

Shikamaru smirked at his confusion, and told him about his lethargy and laziness in lifting the pen, and Shikadai looked incredulously at his old man. Shikadai himself had only one thought when attempting that paper: 'I am my parent's son; the grandchild (and nephew) of shinobi legends, and I will live up to that legacy.'

"Son, you're our pride. Your _Okaa-chan_ and I are extremely pleased with how well you did, but we also want you to know that you are our precious son regardless of how well you do. As you get along in life, putting your best efforts into what you do may not always be enough, but at least you would've given it a shot. Remember this well; know your limits and trust your heart. Seek guidance whenever you are uncertain. Remember you are not alone, and with the same concern and loyalty you have been demonstrating for your friends, count on the capacities of your comrades. Be their pillar, for they will be your strength."

Shikadai took this in solemnly, and seemed to be grappling with something. He finally voiced, "So if I were to decide that it was too… tiring to lift the pen in the next exam… or unintentionally fell asleep…"

"You would have to deal with Temari yourself," Shikamaru assured him without missing a beat.

"... Thought so," Shikadai muttered begrudgingly.

"You've passed the point of no return, lad," _Oyaji_ jibed.

His old man must really be a genius, if he could've thought so far from his first Academy exam…

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Of _Oyaji_'s friends, Shikadai is closest to Sai-_ojisan_ and Chōji-_ojisan_ (Naruto-_ojisan_ doesn't count because Shikadai spends a large proportion of his time with him over work). It might be the Ino-Shika-Chō thing, or the fact that he finds the ladies particularly incommodious (although his mother can be frustratingly bothersome, she is usually the most reasonable of the Ino-Shika-Chō matriarchs), or perhaps the fact that the two _ojisan_s are agreeable with everything; Shikadai feels quite at ease around them, almost as if they are just older friends. Neither of the _ojisan_s mind his perception of them as friends – Chōji-_ojisan_ adores him, and goes along amiably with anything he suggests, provided it is not something that _Oyaji _would disapprove of (and nobody knows _Oyaji_ better than Chōji-_ojisan_). Whenever he is curious about anything, particularly to do with his parents or _Oyaji_'s sensei, Chōji-_ojisan_ is the all-knowing expert whom he seeks. Sai-_ojisan_ is skilled and approachable, and Shikadai admires him greatly for his combat finesse, which he instinctively typifies without even trying. Shikadai has many a time asked to watch Sai-_ojisan_'s sparring sessions just to witness his sleek swordplay and combat prowess in action; Sai-_ojisan_ always lets him sit in when he likes. Whenever he seeks a straight answer which other adults would hem and haw about, Sai-_ojisan _is the go-to person who will give him an earnest response. In return, Shikadai patiently fields Sai-_ojisan_'s endless questions about etiquette and emotions, instructing him about the various situations and nuances as they are without mincing his words; Shikadai appreciates the superb partnership they have. To Shikadai, Sai-_ojisan_ is a work of art with conflicting elements, for his social skills are as handicapped as his shinobi skills are distinguished. Betrayal is something both these _ojisan_s are incapable of committing; they have such child-like hearts that Shikadai is at ease in their presence. Their patience is endless, so much so that Shikadai has never seen or heard of them getting annoyed, much less angered; he supposes their wives' strong contrasting personalities balance their husbands' out, and shudders at the thought that their relationships support the theory of 'opposites attract'; it does not bode well for his dream of a peaceful future.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Shikadai's chum, Inojin, can often be found within proximity of Shikadai. The pitiable kid is absolutely terrified of his mother, who has high expectations of him as the next Yamanaka clan head, and is strict with his upbringing. As a result, Inojin spends more time with Sai-_ojisan_, who is not the best role model for social decorum. This, unfortunately, gets Inojin in trouble with many of their peers (especially the females), when Inojin truly bears no ill-will. Under Sai-_ojisan_'s vigilant guidance, Inojin has already started demonstrating dexterity in the shinobi arts. Poor Inojin, uncertain of himself, does not exhibit the confidence which a shinobi-in-training of his aptitude should.

Although neither _Oyaji_ nor Naruto-_ojisan_ have given any affirmation, Shikadai is positive that he, Inojin and ChōChō will be placed on the same squad upon graduation; traditions aside, they would be best placed together simply because Inojin was the consistent highest achiever on their practical exams (if there were no maximum scores, Inojin would easily have broken records; even Sarada would hardly pose as competition), ChōChō scraped by with average grades, and Shikadai was of course the incognito perfect scorer (unknown to even Inojin) for all their theory exams. As for their Jōnin-_sensei_, perhaps Konohamaru-_sensei_, nephew of _Oyaji_'s sensei (and Naruto-_ojisan_'s student-of-sorts), would assume the mantle. Per tradition, their _sensei_ would likely be a Sarutobi, at any rate.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

The Nara family had again extended an invitation to their in-laws to stay with them. Gaara and Kankurō usually declined these invitations, for propriety and because they typically travelled with an entourage, but this time, Shikamaru would have none of it, and insisted that his brothers-in-law stay with them on this Five Kage Summit trip in Konoha.

Temari and Shikadai were kept in the dark about this arrangement; Yoshino had intercepted their entrance and escorted them to Temari's doorstep. Needless to say, Temari had been rather taken aback, but on seeing her brothers whom she dearly missed, had speedily gotten over it and given them huge hugs.

Gaara washed up quickly, opting to spend the remaining time catching up with Temari, while Kankurō decided to take a refreshing bath before the Summit and perhaps seek Shikadai out – there would be ample time to spend time with his sister while they were here. Gaara asked after Shikamaru and Naruto, and shared about the progress of the Academy students in Suna. As they continued their conversation over Gaara's favourite _ocha_, Shikadai made his entrance.

"_Okaa-chan_, I'm home!" announced Shikadai.

"Tell Ino-_obachan_ that my stomach was hurti-" Shikadai continued, before breaking off abruptly.

"Ah, Gaara-ojisan," greeted an astounded Shikadai, in response to Gaara's greeting, "I didn't know you were stopping by!"

Temari chided Shikadai for addressing his uncle so casually, but Gaara affectionately smiled at his nephew, whom, he noted, had grown to be quite the heartthrob.

"Slip," was Shikadai's excuse, and he crisply diverted Temari's attention by asking, "Where's Kankurō-_ojisan_?"

Kankurō arrived on cue to summon Gaara; Shikadai seized the opportunity to slip outside with Kankurō.

Gaara attempted to mitigate, "I'm indeed his uncle, Temari, and we're not in public. He knows how to address me properly when around others."

Temari gave Gaara a disapproving schoolteacher look, but relented and hurried Gaara to the Summit. Kankurō called out, telling Temari that Shikadai would be walking them to the Summit. Temari shot Shikadai a stern glare, warning him that he'd eventually have to face the music by skipping out on training, but he already knew this, and decided to make the most of it and spend some time with his _ojisan_s. After all, Shikadai knew that his old man would be held up at the Summit, and that his uncles were the most reliable and valid excuses he had; _Okaa-chan_ knew this too. He felt somewhat apologetic towards his pal Inojin, who would get it either way from Ino-_obachan_. Even so, how was Ino-Shika-Chō to practice formations effectively without ChōChō or _Oyaji_?

That evening, Shikamaru and the Sabaku brothers found Shikadai waiting for them outside the Nara compound, having apparently spent most of his afternoon "helping Boruto with a clean-up mission" (as Iruka cryptically put it when he met them along the way, given that they were in the presence of foreign dignitaries, family or not). Shikadai had somehow convinced Iruka-sensei to unwittingly rescue Inojin (who had still been cowering behind the trees) from the training grounds to help eradicate the evidence of Boruto's mischief, given that the Summit would end soon, giving Inojin some breathing space with Ino. Shikamaru had nodded in acknowledgement and inwardly swelled with pride; Shikadai had already started putting his neck out for his comrades, and the dignity of his nation.

The rest of Shikadai's time was spent tending to the deer and fetching fresh spring water to help his grandmother and mother prepare dinner for the family. Shikadai was not one to put off bothersome things indefinitely, even if they were bothersome; he would eventually have to get it done, so better to get it out of the way while he could. He knew too, that _Okaa-chan_ would only be on his side if he faced up to his supposed transgressions.

Shikadai greeted the three of them at the Nara gates.

"Shikadai, what's this about missed formation training?" Shikamaru returned the salutation.

Shikadai cast a furtive glance at Gaara-_ojisan,_ and received the mildest turn of the head in response. Of course his _ojisan_ had not blabbed on him; _Oyaji_ was just being his usual astute self.

Shikamaru always made it a point to reprimand Shikadai in private, mostly just between the two of them, and sometimes in Temari's presence, but they were among close family, the two people who would be the last to judge Shikadai, and Shikadai knew he deserved this embarrassment.

With his father, Shikadai didn't bother with an excuse. "ChōChō had training with Anko-sensei, and I knew you had the Five Kage Summit, so…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"… I skipped out on training," muttered Shikadai.

Shikamaru let the silence hang over Shikadai for a moment to let him reflect, before finally instructing, "Apologise to your elders tomorrow, yeah, son? They waited in vain for the three of you."

How like his old man to make him face up to his deeds.

"Uhhuh," Shikadai reluctantly mumbled noncommittally, but Shikamaru did not accept this.

Sure, he did intentionally skip practice – if he'd attended training, Inojin would have too, and ChōChō would've taken the fall, but she would've been nonchalant anyway (and deserving of whatever came her way), and protected by Karui-_obachan_. Chōji-_ojisan_ would then be caught between Karui-_obachan_ and Ino-_obachan_ (all in the life of an InoShikaChō Academy student), and _Oyaji_ would have had to step in, and O_yaji_ would have found that troublesome. If Shikadai owned up, all the blame would fall on him and…

… Okay, he'd admit it; whatever theorized chaos he had arguably prevented, he had done wrong.

"Okay; I get it. Sorry, _Oyaji_," appeased Shikadai sincerely, this time.

There was an unspoken understanding between the two that Shikadai was to take training more seriously in future, and by the stern look Shikamaru was sending at him, apparently he was to also make sure Inojin and ChōChō both attended too. Inojin would need no persuasion; decorum handicaps aside, he would never intentionally get on the wrong side of Ino-_obachan_. As for ChōChō, getting her cooperation was a tall order.

Shikamaru ruffled his son's hair, knowing that Shikadai knew better than to renege on his word, and promised to have a word with Chōji, Karui and Anko. Shikadai smiled up at Shikamaru gratefully; Chōji-_ojisan_ was too soft-hearted to discipline ChōChō, while Karui-_obachan_ let her act as she pleased; Anko-_sensei_ was the biggest instigator when it came to ChōChō.

_Oyaji_ was probably one of the few people who could talk sense into Karui-_obachan_ and Anko-_sensei_, because they held him in great esteem (this had nothing to do with his status; Shikadai knew that much), and as Nara clan head, he had a personal connection to the InoShikaChō partnership, so they would not take his words the wrong way.

"Son," continued Shikamaru, with a pat on Shikadai's head, "What you did for Boruto there; that was good."

The lad looked up quickly at his father, flabbergasted that somehow Shikamaru had already caught wind of his hectic afternoon. When he sighted the impassive expression Shikamaru wore, however, he could only groan.

"Iruka-sensei told you everything," stated Shikadai with a sigh, now looking to his _ojisan_s for confirmation. Both of them wore their poker-faces; Shikadai's biggest supporters were not taking his side on this one. It was a testament to how much they trusted and respected their brother-in-law, to not interfere in his disciplining his child, even though they were well-placed to take the side of their precious nephew.

Shikadai's shoulders slumped in defeat; he knew the cat was out of the bag; _Oyaji_ would definitely have put two and two together to make multiples of four, in a flash. He knew Iruka-sensei had good intentions, giving him credit for his 'good deed' and all, but instead, he had inadvertently landed Shikadai in hot water.

It was apparent to even his _ojisans_ that Shikadai was somewhat abashed, as he ought to be, but amusingly, for having gotten caught manipulating the guileless Iruka, rather than for having made used of him to help wheedle his best friend out of an explosive situation.

Shuffling his feet, a deflated Shikadai put forth his final defense, "I couldn't let Inojin take the fall by himself."

Extracting Inojin from a perilous battlefield without jeopardizing himself with Ino-_obachan_, and all while leaving the Chūnin-level emissary none the wiser – the boy already had the makings of a fine shinobi.

Shikamaru, Kankurō and Gaara exchanged amused glances at Shikadai's discomfort, and had to make conscious efforts to suppress their grins.

"Iruka-_sensei_ was full of praise for you," Shikamaru said with finality, clapping a hand to his chastised son's back. While he would not endorse the manipulation of a senior shinobi (retired or not), Shikamaru could not bring himself to reproach the child for doing right by his friend (and succeeding with an effective ploy while at it), but he would not outright condone it either. As Iruka had technically been agreeable and remained conveniently clueless, they were all (himself included, as Ino would be mollified) better off for it.

"Your _ojisan_s and I will be having a spar after dinner. I don't suppose you'd want to miss out on this?"

Shikadai's eyes lit up.

"No way! Will '_Kaa-chan_ be sparring too?"

"We'll have to ask her. Let's go get some dinner," Kankurō raced Shikadai to the front door.

What Shikadai didn't know yet was that Gaara and Kankurō would be lengthening their stay in Konoha to spend more time with the family, some of which would be employed to train and spar with Shikadai.

Knowing how in awe of his _ojisan_s he was, Shikamaru had no doubt Shikadai would be thrilled with these training sessions. It was time for Shikadai to step up and take his shinobi training and responsibilities seriously. After all, he was nearly a Genin.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Occasionally, when Ino-_obachan_ lets him, Inojin joins Shikadai.

Having practically grown up with Inojin, his brother in every way except by name and blood, Shikadai knows him well. The uncertainty on Inojin's face is almost perpetually there; he always feels pressured to deliver on the monumental expectations heaped on him by Ino-_obachan_, so it is nothing to go by when picking up on his frame of mind. While Shikadai is content to pass the time in silence, he is astute enough to detect that his chum is brooding on something.

Shikadai knows he won't be able to convince Inojin that he is not inferior ("You're my best friend; of course you'd say I'm the best."), so he decides to show him instead.

"Inojin, do the _Shintenshin_ on me," challenged Shikadai.

"Are you serious? I've hardly gotten the hang of it; no way!" Inojin exclaimed.

Shikadai had, in fact, overheard an upset Ino-_obachan_ ranting to _Oyaji_ about how Inojin refused to attempt the technique, despite by now being able to regain consciousness safely, because he didn't want to accidentally injure or hurt his friendly target.

Shikadai had also been on the receiving end of the _jutsu_ in question, courtesy of Ino-_obachan_, after having been coached by _Oyaji _on the technique and its mechanisms, and was by now quite familiar with it.

"I want to develop my resistance against it," Shikadai coaxed.

_Just do it._

"Something might go wrong; ask _Okaa-san_," wavered a stressed Inojin.

"And have her know my secrets? No way!" Shikadai stubbornly refused.

Inojin's brow furrowed, and he was visibly struggling between helping his closest pal out and the potential risk of harming him.

Shikadai simply waited; this was the furthest he would push Inojin, for between Inojin's peace of mind and confidence, he valued Inojin's peace of mind more.

Inojin hardened his resolve, and turned questioningly at Shikadai.

"I'll be okay; trust me," Shikadai assured him, bracing himself for the mind invasion.

Sitting himself directly before Shikadai, and making the necessary hand signs, Inojin called, "_Shintenshin no jutsu_!"

Shikadai, contrary to his alleged intentions, guided Inojin to specially selected memories instead of attempting to resist him. Inojin saw for himself the beam Ino-_obachan_ wore when she excitedly shared Inojin's latest progress with Temari; the genuine pride in her eyes when she secretly watched Inojin train with Sai (Shikadai had caught her in the act of espionage, and as bribery, she'd invited him to watch the spar with her); Ino's certainty that Inojin would make a splendid Yamanaka Clan Head and fine shinobi.

When Inojin finally came to, he'd teared; the mere spontaneous expression was alien to him; he was quite cowed by his mother, and the remaining expressions were modeled after his father's. Shikadai had accompanied Inojin until Ino-_obachan_ came to fetch him, and he merely shrugged innocently when Inojin gave Ino-_obachan_ an uncharacteristic bear hug which she returned.

Thus began Inojin's first steps into gaining self-esteem, and his skills naturally progressed correspondingly.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Shikadai knows he and his peers are the King, with the responsibility of arising to protect and nurture the next King.

More importantly, he knows he's a Nara with a legacy to build on, bound to Konoha by duty, defending it as a shinobi by choice.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

* * *

**A/N**: I couldn't resist writing this; the moment I laid eyes on Shikadai, I couldn't get him out of my head, and all sorts of scenarios starting forming themselves in my mind. Thus began this project which spanned over a number of weeks, squeezing in time by forgoing some sleep, when I could. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been fawning over Shikadai since he made his appearance.

Has Shikadai gotten to you too?


End file.
